My Dear Little Brother
by LasagnaLover
Summary: England was never America's big brother, someone else was. It was not France, nor Finland, nor Sweden. It was Russia! What if Russia was America's big brother? How would history turn out from what it is now! -/Key points in the story are going to be the revolutionary war and the cold war/-
1. Chapter 1

"He is my little brother you frog!"

"Non, he is mine you selfish delinquent!"

England and France were fighting...again over the territory that was The New World or America. They had been bickering for months on end, England saying that America was his little brother and France saying that the little one was his. Not once did they think that all their fighting would attract attention, but it did. As the two countries argued they seemed to distracted to notice a small fleet of ships coming up shore. Even though the fleet was small they were powerful in their own ways as they marched up the surrounding country side. In the front of the fleet was a giant man who was wearing a large coat and a long light pinkish scarf.

He was Russia.

This county was known for his dreadful winters and wars. So much bloodshed appeared on his land, but he was not out to seek blood this time (maybe for England's and Frances exception). Russia was searching for the little boy, America. His leader had ordered Russia to find the little boy and make him into Russian land. Though Russia wanted more then just more land, he wanted a little brother. One that he could tell stories to and sing songs as the little one drifted off to sleep. Where maybe his new brother could show him the pleasantness of his land and they could lay on the grass and point out the clouds together. Or where he and his brother would battle together, hand in hand and defeat the enemy in victory having a massive party afterwards. Yes that's what Russia wanted and would soon have. As he and his men set up camp Russia stared out at the open wilderness. So much beauty unlike his harsh winters.

_'Is this heaven?_' Russia thought but was interrupted as a solider came up to the giant Russian. The solider keeled before him.

"My Lord, we have just spotted a young boy in the fields not far away. Do you wish us to advance on?" Russia shook his head, "нет stay here, I will find the boy myself it is much more peaceful than an army."

"But what about England or France my Lord?"

"I can deal with them on my own, if I need any of your assistance I will call out. Now I will be off, tell the others so they are prepared." The solider nodded and stood up, running back to the camp. Russia stood for a second longer, enjoying the scenery of the fresh lands. What would this young child be like, his boss had already given him a brief description of the boy's appearance so he knew who to find. He emptied his head of all thought. He would find out later, time was of the essence. Russia walked away from the camp and into the wilderness surrounding him, observing and cautiously. After about an half hour which seemed like many Russia came upon a large patch of...sunflowers?

His eyes widened as he looked out at the field of sunflowers. He had never seen such an extraordinary sight in his life, and he lived a very long life. Russia walked forward, lightly brushing his hand against a green stem. They sunflowers were bigger then him and as they stretched up it almost seemed as if the sun had devoured the earth. He gazed around but suddenly something caught his eye. A small sunflower with a white stem?

_'But that's impossible!'_

Creeping a few more paces forward Russia found out that the small sunflower had little hands and in those little hands was a small white bunny. Russia smiled, it was America. The New World.

_'My little brother.'_

"Hello litt-"

"You there!"

Russia growled, startled and turned around. England stood not only a few feet away, holding his hand on his sword. Peeking back to America Russia discovered that the little one was not there anymore, probably scared away by England's harsh irritating voice.

"Russia," England began, "you have no right to be here. Stay away from my little brother, Now!"

Smiling a chilling smile Russia stood to his full height, towering over the English nation. He could see England cower back a little, good.

"And what makes you thinks you can tell me that?"

This time it was England's turn to smile. Russia though was not phased the least, well not until-

"This." Suddenly soldiers jumped out of the sunflower patches surrounding Russia. He glanced at the number of soldiers that England had with him, it was enough to tell him that he would have a tough time fighting out of this one. Russia groaned inwardly.

Guess he would now need his men after all.

* * *

**A/N:**

**On deviantart I found this picture and one of the comments totally inspired me to write this story. It's gonna be about Russia being America's big brother instead, haha just think how the revolutionary war and the cold war would've have turned out. Its gonna be a little hazzy on the history up until about the civil war or the world wars. Thanks spiker1641 and Russiacat for the idea! And I know the beginning is similar to the Crown Of Stars story but its only the beginning. I'm also going into about America's whole history with slight changes in the beginning.  
**

нет = no

**THE HERO HAS SPOKEN!;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chapter: **

_"This." Suddenly soldiers jumped out of the sunflower patches surrounding Russia. He glanced at the number of soldiers that England had with him, it was enough to tell him that he would have a tough time fighting out of this one. Russia groaned inwardly._

_Guess he would now need his men after all._

**...**

The sky began to turn gray as dark clouds filled the blue. Rain fell in light drops that soon escalated into tumbling giants, lightning clashed through the sky lighting it up for those few seconds. America cowered from the scary things that frightened him, including thunder. He shrieked every time it clashed and cowered next to the large oak tree that guarded him from the rain. He leaned himself closer against the bark of the tree, shivering from the cold.

BOOM! A bolt of lightning appeared and striked one of the branches causing it to light on fire. Screaming America started to run but only got about a foot as the large tree crashed down right in front of him sending tremors into the earth. The fire quickly spread around America as he desperately tried to escape from the burning flames, he hollered, he shrieked, he cried. Only the sound of burning wood and lightning was heard. The young nation suddenly felt light headed and woozy, wobbling only a few times more as the world span around him. Everything seemed more hazy as America collapsed and struggled with air as smoke poured around him, darkness filling the corner of his eyes.

"AMER-"

Was that the voice of a spirit coming to take him away?

"AMERIKA!"

"MY LORD I HAVE SPOTTED SOMETHING ITS...A CHILD!"

All of a sudden a large hand went under both America's head and back, picking him up gently. Opening his eyes halfway America tensed when he saw his rescuer, it was the giant man in the scarf.

"It is going to be fine, you are safe now little one."

America gasped at the sudden lack of air, the darkness was spreading faster throughout his eyes. "S-scary." He mumbled and let the darkness over take him.

Russia panicked as America suddenly grew limp in his arms, his breathing coming out in small but short gasps. He called his soldiers over, telling them to bring his horse.

"My Lord!" One soldier celled over the raging rain and winds, Russia spotted him point out into the distance. Slight glows were bobbing up in down, and they were getting closer. Russia figured that they could be either England or France but right now though he was in no mood whatsoever to confront one or both of them.

Wrapping the unconscious nation in his scarf Russia raced to his horse, making sure that the little nation was secured before signaling the attack to his soldiers. He yelled at his horse to "run" and rode away in the opposite direction of the nearing glows, not looking back as his men cheered their battle cry and attacked. But he could still hear the slamming of metals and their cries of pain.

How could something that was turning out so good turn bad and then strait into the frying pan?

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'M ALIVE! Ok so i'm really sorry about not updating in months, just had finals which I had to study for a whole month strait, and also my computer was taken away for about two months before that. So i promise to update when I can and more often, the stories will continue! I will abandon nothing!**


End file.
